Sex on the Beach
by Mikash
Summary: Todo cambia en hogwarts, en el mundo mágico y moggle...... Ünicamente deja una oportunidad para escapar e intentar que “todo” vuelva a ser ¿Normal?.... ¿Pero si no se puede?


_Notas del Autor:Disclaimer: Algunos de estos personajes que aparecen en esta historia son de la escritora Joanne Kathleen Rowling, mientras que los otros son míos.  
Avisos: Yaoi pero se muestra más adelante... O.ó El personaje que se presenta como principal es un personaje sacado de otro fic pero es Mío .  
_

* * *

_ : ) ) Sex on the beach  
: (' :') ? I La visita ..  
(,(')(')¤°¸¸.?´¯_

_Título: Sex on the beach  
Titulo capitulo:I La Visita   
Resumen: Todo cambia en hogwarts, únicamente deja una oportunidad para escapar e intentar que "todo" vuelva a ser normal.  
Categoría: Libros - Harry Potter  
A: Mikah   
Clasificación: Mmm esto es complicado yo diría que Nc-17 u.u XDD   
Parejas: Aun no definidas y aleatorias XDDD   
Disclaimer: Algunos de estos personajes que aparecen en esta historia son de la escritora Joanne Kathleen Rowling, mientras que los otros son míos No gano anda haciendo esto solo es por aburrimiento  
.Avisos: Yaoi pero se muestra más adelante... O.ó El personaje que se presenta como principal es un personaje sacado de otro fic pero es Mío .(0.o)_

* * *

☼: -+☼ 

-Bienvenidos a "Oasis"-

Decía una voz suave, esta se oía en todo el establecimiento, Voz amable y algo delicada… Se le había muy familiar, suspiró, esa era su propia voz que la habían grabado para situaciones "especiales" y eso era por una sola razón, habían pagado más de lo acostumbrado. La música sonaba fuertemente, el Tecno- electrónico llenaba cada rincón del local. En escenario estaba un grupo de chicas que mezclaban la música mientras dos de ellas bailaban cerca de la tercera que estaba de DJ.

-HolaAAAA!… - Le gritaba una de estas, y con señas indicándole que fuera donde estaban.-VEEEEnnn-

Lo mas seguro era que perdería un poco de tiempo que, en esos minutos no le quedaban. Su sonrisa se hizo aparecer mientras que las canciones cambiaban rápidamente.

—HEEE. Como cambias temas- Comentó acercándose a la chica que tenía los controles de DJ -¿Que pones?- se sentó en la tabla de controles y encendió las luces jugando un poco con ellas.

-Mmm… en el principio pondremos….mmmm…. un poco de Techno Trance Dance Mix — dijo colocando una canción, con gran dificultad ya que el chico estaba en medio.

-Y luego... ¿Lo que quiera el cumpleañero no?- Preguntó curioso, siempre hacían lo mismo, primero lo que ellas les gusta, luego el cliente. Rieron un poco, mientras tomaban unas pulseras Rave party, y comenzaban a moverlas.

La DJ de esta noche movía las luces del lugar al ritmo de la música, haciendo un lindo juego de luz y colores… fijó si vista en la zona VIP que era la que estaba sobre la plataforma, a un lado, el Bar que estaba cerrado por ahora.

Las miró como iban vestidas sus compañeras de trabajo, maquillaje que utilizaban. Será fácil arreglarse, pensó, mientras tomaba unas cuantas pulseras y las colocaba.

Dirigió sus pasos a su lugar de baile, un cubo transparente bastante alto de la multitud, dependiendo de la luz se cambiaba de color. Suspiró y miró la hora era tardísimo.

Se desplazó a un lado del escenario con pasos calmados, a pesar de todo no debía mostrarse desesperado por ir a devolver el estomago aún faltaba lo peor.

Tenía que ir a vestirse, sin retrasarse ningún segundo más, dando grandes zancadas atravesó pasillos habitaciones que daban paso a otras hasta llegar a la última, la suya.

Sin ni siquiera cerrar la puerta tras si se abalanzó sobre la cama a dosel, esta tenía las cortinas color ocre, la tela era de terciopelo con seda blanca, donde dejaba ver que había ropa lista para que se la colocara a un lado sobre mullidos cojines y almohadas de diferentes colores, algunos brillantes y muy blandos, otros pequeños y oscuros.

A diferencia de otras habitaciones, esta está provista de todo lo necesario para que el ocupante estuviera a gusto. Solo un leve problema tenía su adorado aposento, su ubicación era algo complicada de llegar, ya que era en los sótanos donde se encontraba, era lo suficientemente helada como para tener los 360 días del año con la calefacción encendida

Más tenía una puerta que conducía directamente a la alcoba de quien estaba a cargo de todo en ese momento. Aquella puerta no se notaba desde dentro del cuarto, por lo tanto solo se podía cerrar desde el otro lado de la escalera, la cual, subía y se encontraba con la puerta del dueño.

Desde que había llegado los clientes a la casa, ya que en el primer periodo del verano estaba en reparación.  
Había estado con él encargado de ordenar todo, ya que su "amo" lo había dejado a cargo aquella criatura tan odiada de todos los terrenos y de su persona. Por lo tanto cuando no quería que nadie estuviera a su alrededor se encerraba en la alcoba.

Allí dentro tenía prácticamente de todo, un cuarto de baño para el solo, una pequeña salita, un comedor sólo para tres personas, y su recamara la cual era bastante grande. Lo lamentable era que todas las puertas estaban una tras otra, entonces si uno dejaba las puertas abiertas, como él lo acababa de hacer, todas las personas podían ver claramente lo que hacía dentro.

Tomó la ropa, eso era ridículo, ni siquiera le cabria, pensó de inmediato la tiro al suelo y se sentó en la alfombra. Suspiró con fuerza y se colocó el traje que le habían dejado. Fue al espejo de pie que estaba cerca, este era de metal levemente oxidado, aún así se veía bonito, era lo suficientemente alto que "rozaba el cielo" sonrió un poco así era como le llamaba cando era pequeño.  
Miró fijamente el corte de la ropa, estuvo así un tiempo examinándola se le vinieron muchas ideas a la cabeza

**Flash back**

_-Cada día se vuelven más locos- Dijeron mientras miraba el salón, negaba levemente con la cabeza. Subió su mirada nuevamente fijándola donde estaba todo diseñado con globos y en tonos verdes con plateado, colgaban desde el candelabro -¿Esto es igual que el de alado?- Preguntaron en susurro a un chico de cabellera rubia con leves reflejos castaño claro que estaba a su lado enseñándole todo lo que harían esa noche._

_El niño se veía cansado. Miraba el suelo el suelo continuamente durante el recorrido, su piel era pálida, estaba más delgado que otros días, sus ojos color estaban sin brillo alguno. Lo habían mirado toda la tarde y sino miraban fijamente el piso o se dirigían a la chimenea cercana donde crispaba el fuego dando un espectáculo de danzas_

_Había se notaba que, todo se había echo de acuerdo a su decisión bajo las cortinas verdes oscuro había unas paredes de un blanco marfil, el piso era de madera, relucía de limpio, La chica que le hablaba se sentó en el suelo he hizo un gesto para que él tan bien se sentase.  
Este hizo lo que se le indicaba y se sentó acurrucándose en los brazos de la joven un par de años más grande que él._

_-¿Por qué no haces lo que tengas que hacer?- el chico lo miró con rostro interrogante, mientras ella le sonrió y acarició con sus dedos los cabellos castaños claros del _menor.

**End flash**

— Christopher -

Una voz fría y adulta hizo que se sobresaltara. Miró con furia a quien osaba llamarle por su nombre de pila.

Sus ojos encontraron a quien interrumpió sus recuerdos, su celador, su guardia de día y noche, su vigilante. Ambos compartieron una mirada que los unía por sentimientos encontrados, que para el menor de los dos, el miedo y desprecio que le inspiraba y demostraba era evidente, mientras que él respondía con un poco de rebeldía (y así escondiendo el respeto y cariño que sentía por el) en esos últimos tres años, haciéndose enfadar mutuamente.

- Radek —

Pronunció el chico mirándolo a los ojos fijándose en el color de estos, un café intenso con un brillo que ya conocía de cerca -¿Qué diablos haces acá?- Dijo arriesgándose, mas con aires de con superioridad. Se alejó del espejo con un gesto elegante haciéndole ver hermoso y tan fino como el cristal, este espejo comenzaba a mostrar otros reflejos que no debían de ser vistos por nadie que no lo tuviera permitido, él por ejemplo.

- Mas bien… — Dijo sin bajar la mirada de los ojos del menor- ¿Qué mierda haces TÜ acá?- Se acercó peligrosamente y despacio, poniéndole énfasis en cada una de sus palabras- Te dije bien claro que te quería hace media hora en el escenario para hoy.- Su tono de voz era signo de peligro, el menor paso saliva, temblando levemente y sus pies se fueron deslizando lentamente hacia atrás alejándose de él.

La música comenzaba a sonar fuertemente, eso significaba una sola cosa, todo había comenzado, todo sin el, todo por su retrazo.

-¿No me ves acaso?- Preguntó el chico, elevando levemente la voz, rápidamente mientras lo veía acortar más el espacio que él mismo había creado, en forma de escapar de su presencia, realmente no le agradaba cuando se ponía así, y en otra era un inconciente acto de autodefensa por experiencia propia. Sabía que no debía responderle, que tenía que permanecer sumiso ante todas sus decisiones. Pero no tenía el humor como para quedarse callado. —Porque no te vas ¿y me dejas hacer las cosas que tenga que hacer? Tal vez así voy-

Tras decir esto sintió como de su cuello era levantado unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, sus zapatillas de levantarse con forma de conejito rosado, se caían de sus pies haciendo un mínimo Plasfsintió como las manos fuertes del mayor pasaban por su cuello blanco, suave- Suéltame…- Dijo en un susurro ahogado, su intento respirar de todas las formas posibles que eran en vano. Soltó un leve gemido sus ojos se cerraron para luego abrirse nuevamente.

Sus manos se fueron a los brazos del guardián mientras que sus piernas se movían frenéticamente, logrando zafarse con un golpe certero entre el ombligo y los muslos del cuerpo mayor, este lo soltó en el acto lanzándolo lejos haciendo que su cuerpo impactara fuertemente contra la pared. Sintió algo calido deslizarse por su nuca, ojos con el impacto quedaron envueltos en una oscuridad dudosa.

**Despertó **sobresaltado.

Escucho voces alteradas a su alrededor un olor agradable a rosas, muy dulzón estaba en las sabanas que lo cubrían, en momentos se volvía empalagoso y demasiado relajante hasta a adormecerlo de forma lenta.

Intentó agudizar sus sentidos para poder distinguir la conversación, pero los murmullos eran bajos y sin sentido alguno para su cerebro que parecía despertar después de largos días de invernación; de lo que podía rescatar y unir ideas, dedujo: Que no querían que despertara hasta unas horas más tarde, que llegaría alguien, que algo importante había pasado…

Pasos rápidos resonaban por el suelo de madera que estos entraban y salían de la habitación, algo pasaba y desesperado por saber que era, abrió sus ojos un poco, descubriendo que lo encerraban en unas cortinas oscuras, de verde musgo que le pareció repulsivo el cortinaje creyó ver que alguien abría y cerró nuevamente los ojos.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, un aroma a rosas se intensificó, pero también, algo nuevo había, se mezclaba con un olor a leche y pan, su estomago, que hasta donde recordaba no había alimentado alguno, gruñó rectificando su pensamiento. Se incorporó y descubrió dos ojos azulados mirándolo. Las cortinas ya estaban corridas y un grupo de personas estaba tras la capa de tela que los separaba antes.

Incomodo ante tanta atención, más al no pronunciar palabra, se intentó levantar de la cama.

-No lo hagas-

Recomendó una voz amable, dirigió su mirada a la persona que le hablaba. Era un señor de unos treinta y cinco bordeando los cuarenta, dedujo por su voz y su forma de sonreír, tal vez tenga más. Pensó. Tenía el cabello marrón rojizo, largo hasta los hombros y tal vez, sea un poco más largo. Con un sombrero de punta con estrellitas bordadas. Traía una túnica color morada con finos bordados con hilos de oro.-Será mejor que te quedes en cama- Finalizó. Lo miraba este esperaba a la reacción del muchacho pero también, como si no esperara el silencio confundido del menor de la habitación.

A su lado había una joven mujer, que tenía su mano sobre el hombro del otro. Parecía tener la misma edad de su interlocutor, evaluó el chico con la mirada, también iba vestida con una túnica, solo que la tela era a cuadros, un sombrero de punta a juego con la prenda de vestir. Su semblante era serio, pero a su vez preocupada. Miraba con cierto cariño al chico que estaba en la cama.

Cierto nerviosismo invadió el cuerpo del chico de cabellos rubios, el cual dio unos pequeños espasmos. Buscó entre las personas que lo miraban, alguien conocido, que le explicara que era eso, se sentía realmente confundido, adolorido, entre otras cosas.

-¿Dumbledore?- preguntó una voz que venía atrás de aquella pareja.- ¿Ya despertó?

El hombre sonrió, parecía identificarse con ese nombre y respondió- Madame, ven tienes que revisarlo, ya está despierto…- Ordenó el señor que estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, parecía importante por la forma que hablaba y daba ligeras ordenes a los demás- Acérquense, chicas primero luego los chicos, creo que nos ha reconocido.- y le dirigió una sonrisa a su acompañante, ella se la devolvió. ¿Ellos serán un matrimonio, se preguntó y sin darle mas importancia relajó su mente, volviéndola blanca algo en su interior decía que debía hacerlo…

Pequeños murmullos de diversas voces, se escuchó en la habitación y un grupo de chicas, se presentó ante él. Como reacción hizo que jalara sus cobijas hasta el mentón; sacando más de una sonrisa del rostro de las nerviosas muchachas. No reconoció ninguna incluso alejó su mirada de ellas y la clavó en la colcha. Esta era de una tela suave, no se parecía a la que el tenía en su cuarto pero su suavidad indicaba que podría ser algodón.

Después del intento fallido por reconocer a alguna chica de uniforme extraño, el adulto llamó a los chicos, talvez así tendría un poco más de suerte.

Esta vez, los ruidos al entrar y el lógico embotellamiento que causaron era mas extraño que cuado entraran las damas.

Eran bastantes estudiantes de túnica negra con una insignia grabada, que no distinguió bien¿Acaso había una serpiente y un león¿También una águila y… algo extraño, que no lograba ver bien…¿Quizá era un tejon? Suspiró y dejó de mirarlos, paso su mirada a sus manos estas estaban bajadas sobre su regazo, pálidas como siempre blancas al extremo enfermizo… Posiblemente ¿había leído Hogwarts en la insignia de una chica…? Retiró un flequillo rubio con ligeros cabellos en un tono castaño de su rostro, su pelo era lizo y sedoso…

Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, los chicos se acercaban más, algunos murmuraban bajo a los oídos de otros, mientras que atrás de ellos aparecían adultos que parecían vigilar bien a dos de ellos. Pasó la mirada verde por los rostros, algunos agraciados otros no tanto, el resto nada de gracia. Había uno que le pareció curioso, tenía el rostro redondo y un rubor cubría sus mejillas sus miradas se encontraron y el chico la retiró avergonzado. Pasó su miranda a uno que estaba entre dos corpulentos gorilas llamó su atención, siempre había visto esa clase de persona, distinguida por su belleza, pero su frialdad en la mirada gris del chico de cabello rubio blanquito.

Otro chico tenía el cabello rojo, se veía algo pálido alto de contextura delgada, sus ojos eran azules, pecoso con leves pequitas por el rostro, algo nervioso. Otro, que estaba a su lado tenía unos lentes redondos enmarcaban unos ojos verdes¿verdes como los suyos, fijó más su atención en este, en su rostro se notaba una cicatriz con forma de rayo estaba sobre su frente, su cabello azabache estaba desordenado sobre su cabeza formando un leve remolino.

Siguió mirando los rostros de los presentes, y entre los últimos del fondo cerca de los adultos que vigilaban, se encontró con algo que no esperaba, se sorprendió tanto que dejó caer la sabana que lo cubría el pecho, no lo había visto desde mucho tiempo, su corazón dio un vuelco y se aceleró, no podía ser verdad no no, él no había vuelto a acercársele desde la tan nombrada guerra, su cuerpo se estremeció, esperó que no lo notara que nadie lo hiciera... sus ojos se nublaron levemente tenía miedo de perderle de nuevo.

-Tom-

Llamó bajito, muy bajo casi sin mover los labios rojizos de hermosa figura, tenía miedo a equivocarse, a ser la burla de todos los que estaban en el lugar. Y si era sí quisiera escapar de aquella alucinación, cerró los ojos para no verle, pero oía su rápida respiración y notaba su pulso descontrolado, todo en dos segundos.

Volvió a levantar la mirada buscando nuevamente a quien llamaba

Entonces, el joven a quien llamaba, lo miró a los ojos.

Era un joven alto, estaba entre dos adultos, parecía que lo vigilaban especialmente a él, pero eso no disminuía su gran atractivo, su piel pálida, seguía igual que antes, como lo recordaba. Parecía un tanto cansado, eso sí, pero aún tenía esa mirada. Sus ojos cafés oscuros, con ese brillo rojizo bordeándole el iris.

Sonrió débilmente y se levanto de la cama, seguro pareció algo imprudente porque por la expresión de los primeros en la fila de alumnos no debía hacerlo. Dirigió sus pasos inseguros, algo tambaleantes ante esa persona en especial, dejó caer su frente en el pecho de quien había reconocido.

Su corazón se aceleraba aún más, sentía que todos lo miraban pero no le importaba no conocía a nadie que estuviese a su alrededor, tampoco le importó cunado sintió que una mano se posaba en su espalda con mucha suavidad y sutileza.

Con cierta valentía acumulada por la ilución de volverle a ver, se atrevió a pronunciar nuevamente su nombre

- Tom- Dijo con voz suplicante- ¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó mirándolo. El leve siseo digno de una verdadera serpiente, daba muestras del cansancio y postura del joven de verdes ojos.

Y él le sonrió, había utilizado la única lengua que conocía para dirigirse a él.

La conmoción de las personas en la habitación fue grande, algunos alarmados por el acercamiento del joven intruso, otros por su particular forma de hablar.

Sentía la mirada de todos sobre sus hombros y no le importó. Solo quería aparecer nuevamente a lo que antes era. Su cabello se torno de rubio a un blanco inmaculado, el brillo lo rodeo para luego una oscuridad digna de dementores abrazó a la habitación, algunos de los jóvenes se alarmaron y sacaron sus varitas para cuando todo había vuelto a la normalidad y sus pupilas se acostumbraban a la luz de las ventanas.

El chico, que aún estaba de pie abrazado al señor tenebroso, dormía sobre su hombro con el cabello oscuro, más negro que la noche con brillos de colores indefinidos, algo así a tornasol. Hermoso. Largo hasta la cintura con un corte escalonado haciendo que unas leves onditas le rozara su espalda pálida que estaba desnuda a las manos danzantes de quien lo abrazaba con extrema ternura jamás vista en aquella persona.

/)/)  
(o.O)  
( oo)O

**Gracias por haberlo leído, solo pido un comentario, si está bueno o malo - se acepta de todo...**

**Bueno me voy**

**Mikash...**


End file.
